


Together Under the Stars

by whosbrian



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosbrian/pseuds/whosbrian
Summary: Felix takes Chan for a surprise midnight stroll on their last day in Australia.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Together Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> (if you want to immerge yourself into the story a little more, listen to magic island by txt while reading♡)

February 24th 2019, 0:30, Sydney

Felix stood in front of Chan’s hotel room, his nerves and excitement betrayed by his ever trembling leg, his clenched fist an inch away from the imposing wooden door. He was hesitant to knock, even though he knew the older boy wasn’t asleep at this hour. He had been thinking about doing this for a while now, ever since he learned they would be performing in Australia, but the thought that he was actually doing it got him all jittery. He took a sharp inhale and, with bated breath, he knocked on the door in that special code he and Chan had created over the years.

He waited, each second feeling like hours as he stared at the peephole in front of him. At last, he heard the lock turn and his brother opened the door, his curly brown hair sticking in all directions, face sleepy. His broad shoulders were outlined by the light that was coming from his opened laptop on the room’s desk, and Felix assumed he had interrupted some work on one of their upcoming songs. The blonde looked back at his older member’s face to see it adorned with a happy but confused smile.

“Hey Lix,” said the oldest, keeping his voice low not to wake up Jisung, who was sleeping like a log on the bed close to the window. "Do you need something? You’re not usually up this late, is everything alright?"

As Felix nodded vigorously to reassure him, Chan eyed the obviously stuffed backpack that he was carrying and raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Are you going somewhere?"

The youngest stared at the other for a few seconds before answering.

"Actually, we are. I wanted to take you out."

"At this hour?" Chan asked, his head tilting slightly to the side in confusion.

“Well, you know, since it’s our last evening in Australia, I thought that maybe, if you wanted to, we could, you know, go out somewhere and it wouldn’t be a problem to go out late since we’re only taking the plane tomorrow, but it’s fine if you want to rest i wouldn’t min-”

Felix’s nervous rambling was cut short by Chan’s soft giggles as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, bro. I’d love to come with you. Let me save my work and change, then I’ll meet you in the lobby, ok?"

Felix let out a relieved sigh and broke into a wide smile. His plan was working out, at least so far.

"Awesome, yeah of course, I’ll meet you downstairs!"

Beaming, he turned on his heels and headed to the elevator, almost skipping from excitement. He was about to push the down button when Chan’s voice interrupted him.

"Hey, Lix?”

“Hm?”

“Can I have the privilege of knowing where you’re taking me?"

Felix's grin grew even wider. "Nope," he answered, a lot of emphasis on the P.

An amused smile took place on Chan's face as he closed the door behind himself, laughing quietly and shaking his head.

✳✳✳

The five minutes it took Chan to change and get down to the hotel lobby seemed endless. Felix couldn't stay put, unpacking then repacking his bag to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, walking around the lobby and humming to himself. Finally, the older boy got out of the elevator dressed in his usual black tank top and shorts, some very fashionable flip flops adorning his feet. His messy hair was kept tidy under a black cap, and, despite his obvious tiredness, he looked eager to know where the freckled boy was taking him.

"Ready?" Felix asked when Chan got to him.

"Born ready," he answered with a grin.

With an excited "Alrighty!" Felix led the way out of the hotel, happy that the late hour allowed them to leave without being recognized by fans. Even though the love had been incredible from their Stays here in Australia, it was nice to wander around bare-faced without the worry of being noticed and photographed. 

The city was loud despite the sky having been dark for a while now, cars rushing past them with a honk and restaurants and bars still packed with people. The two boys walked happily on the side of the busy street, talking about the concert they had the day before and the filming they got to do around the city. Still clueless about their destination, Chan often asked the younger member if they were arriving soon and tried to guess where they were going, but Felix stayed mysterious, clearly proud of the suspense he was instilling in the curly haired boy. In his still somewhat sleepy state, Chan had no clue where they were headed, despite knowing the city quite well. 

After a fifteen minute stroll, Felix finally came to a halt and pulled something from his pocket before turning to Chan with a grin.

"A blindfold?" the oldest asked, concerned. "Lix, we know how that ended last time-"

"I know, but are you Jisung?" the youngest answered, one eyebrow raised, quickly dismissing Chan’s protest. "You don’t have a natural inclination towards getting yourself hurt nor running into poles. I’ll be careful, I promise. I just want to make the surprise last."

Chan stared into the soft brown orbs he knew so well, saw how much all this staging meant to him, let out a defeated sigh and turned. Closing his eyes for good measure, he felt the relatively rough fabric of the blindfold being carefully placed in front of his face, then tied at the back of his head, and the older boy could practically grasp the happiness that radiated from the younger. He then felt two small hands placing themselves on his broad shoulders, guiding him towards wherever their final destination was.

It seemed they had been very close to their goal, because barely a minute passed before the curly haired boy was stopped in his tracks by the younger. He felt slightly dizzy from the blinded walk, but he couldn’t help the bubble of excitement forming in his stomach, since they had finally arrived at their mystery destination.

“Ready?” Felix asked.

Chan gave a small nod and a hum of approval, eager to finally know where he had been taken.

“Alright then,” said the freckled boy. “One, two, three!”

Felix untied the blindfold and Chan opened his eyes.

Before him was the beach and the infinity of the ocean.

With a soft rumble, the waves crashed upon the shore, and the sea seemed pitch black in the night. The sky was clear of any clouds, revealing a gorgeous full moon, surrounded by dozens of shining stars that merged into constellations. The white sanded coast seemed to go on forever. To others, the strong ocean scent may have been too much, but for them, it felt like home; familiar, and so welcome. A salty breeze engulfed the two boys in its warmth as they contemplated the sight in front of them.

Chan was at a loss for words. Yes, they had gone to the beach as a group during their stay in Australia, but the beach at night was a whole other world. During the day, it was crowded, loud, full of kids running around and playing in the water, but it was quiet and peaceful as the two aussies stood at the entrance of the beach park. It was all so majestic, Chan felt it would be a sin to utter a single word and break the ethereal silence. 

Felix looked at the older member with a loving smile, so happy that his surprise already had this effect. He left Chan to take in the view and bathe in the moment on his own, and went to unpack the contents of his gigantic bag on the sand with grand caution. He took out an enormous beach towel and laid it in front of him, then poured the dozen of local snacks he had been able to find by his side, giving them a satisfied nod. As he was making himself comfortable, he heard the low crunch of Chan’s steps on the sand coming his way, then saw the curly haired boy’s silhouette plop down beside him with (very little) grace, quickly getting rid of his flip flops. Felix turned to see Chan looking at him fondly, his face still awestruck.

"Did you plan this all by yourself?" the oldest asked.

"Mostly, yeah, but the guys helped me gather the snacks and I had to ask the manager’s permission. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally figured we deserved to have some special time at home before we left again. Who knows when we’ll be back?"

Chan only gave a small hum in response, taking in once again the view in front of his tired eyes. It didn’t feel real yet, like they were in a world completely different from their own, where they were just two normal teenagers indulging in a midnight snack on the beach. No pressure on their shoulders. No fans to please, or deadlines to meet. No packed schedules and endless practice. He felt a kind of peace he hadn’t felt in months, relishing in the sound of the waves crashing on the sand.

It was more than perfect.

Chan turned his gaze back to Felix when the loud crunch of a bag being opened broke his contemplative state. The blonde gave the other an apologetic smile, then proceeded to engulf the contents of the bag enthusiastically. Chuckling, the older boy grabbed himself a snack from the pile.

For a while, the only sound that could be heard was the two boys’ munching, both of them lost in their thoughts. Minutes rolled by, like the waves in front of them. The silence was comforting for them both, after days of loud venues and filmings around the city.

His first snack only a memory, Chan wiped his hands on his shorts and turned his gaze back to Felix. The smaller boy was finishing off his own treat, his brown orbs staring into the horizon. Smiling softly, the curly haired boy let his mind wander back to the times he had met Felix when he first joined the company. How reassuring it felt to finally have someone who shared his home. How responsible he felt towards the younger, how much he cared about him and how quickly he had come to care. How hard they both worked to get to where they were now. How special it was to share his dream with the boy who had become his brother. How grateful he was to have someone who cared as deeply about him than he cared about them. How much love he felt for the freckled boy, right in this moment, during this little escapade that he had planned just for him.

Felix was in the process of picking his second snack of the night when he felt a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders, dragging him onto the beach towel. He let out a surprised yelp and fell on his older member’s solid chest, only to be engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. Felix stayed still for a couple of seconds in surprise ; cuddles weren’t a frequent thing between him and Chan, but he quickly found that he loved it. The blonde let himself relax in the brunette’s safe hold. For another while, all he could hear was the ever present sound of the crashing waves, but this time mixed with the constant beat of Chan’s heart under his ear. 

Despite the sugar he had just consumed, he could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep; he didn’t usually stay up this late. His slip into dreamland was interrupted by a whisper from the older boy, barely audible through the sea’s low hum:

“Thank you,” Chan said, his voice tight with emotion.

“No problem. You deserve a break more than any of us.”

Chan hugged Felix even tighter, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Instead, he stared at the sky, softly inhaling the sweet scent of his younger member’s shampoo, the constellations reminding him of the freckles on Felix’s cheeks. He had always loved them.

In a couple hours, they would go back to being idols, adored by many around the world and always under the spotlight. 

But for now, they were two normal teenagers, together under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> to you, random person reading this au, THANK YOU! i've been working on this tiny story for months and i'm so happy with how it turned out. i really hope you enjoyed! i'll try to post some more stories in the next few weeks so stay tuned for that :D
> 
> special thanks to kiera for proofreading this and making sure it was acutally all in english, love you the most ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/leeminhoelic)


End file.
